Were Dead Again
by TatorTot1229
Summary: Danielle thinks she normal but when she save a satyr from death. Her life changes forever.And she goes on a quest to save the camp from the rising primordials. Rated T for some minor swearing. OCxOC


**Here's my story. Thanks to all the people who submitted half-bloods for this story. If it is bad PM me on how I can fix it. Please only constructive criticism. **

Danielle's Pov

I was a nice day at home; I was texting on my phone till my dad, Chase, opens the front door with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"Dad" I said "Are you okay?"

"U-Uuuuuhhhh" he moaned "GET TO BED RIGHT NOW GIRL."

_Oh Crap_ I thought. I turned off my phone and walked to my bed. A few minutes later Chase comes in with his clothes all off and his face all drunk and red looking.

_NO NO NO NO This can't be happening _I thought. Then he got in to bed and through the night I was raped by my own dad.

When I woke I was madder than ever, I got some clothes on packed my things and left the house. _Stupid Chase _she thought.

She looked back once at the house; chocked back a sob and left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later…

She was living on the streets. No food. No water. No home. Her stomach collapsed with hunger.

"Food" she moaned. Then she looked around and saw a fast food restaurant. I came in thinking of what orphan story to get some free food. Something got my attention. The TV had the news on and they were talking about some dead guy.

I looked at the TV and found out that the dead guy was Chase. The news reporter said that he had been induced by vodka and was found dead in a bar.

She was about to collapse with tears but then she thought _Chase is a slut he deserved to die._ Then she walked up to the waiter told him some retarded orphan story in her most seductive voice_. _For some reason he bought it and for the first day in weeks she had something to eat.

When she was done eating she left the restaurant and went outside for some fresh air. She walked a few blocks into Manhattan before seeing this huge ugly creature. It was the size of a rhino with huge fangs and red eyes.

It turned around and faced its red lava eyes on me. Then the hound charged. I rolled out of the way at the last second and ran a guy lying on the sidewalk.

He was short with horns in his head and his feet were hooves. I thought I was hallucinating but the demon hound jarred me back to life.

I took the knife in the goat boys hand and charged at the black creature. She noticed that the knife was a golden color. Bronze, she thought. The creature barked at me and then lunged.

I stab it in the leg but it kicked me 20 ft. into the air. I landed (butt first) on the sidewalk. The hound sunk its fangs into my leg and threw me around back and forth. The pain was so much. My leg ached of poison.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I moaned. Then the hellhound was about to body slam me till I stuck the knife inside its maw. POOF; Golden dust was all around me. I brushed some off and ran to the goat thing.

"Are you okay?" I said still hallucinating from the fact he had small horns in his curly brown hair.

'Uhh." He said.

_Gosh can't these goat people speak_ I thought. Then I asked him what his name was.

"Grover." he replied in a manly voice. Grover got up and started limping towards the bus stop.

A few minutes later Grover and I were sitting next to each other. Grover was talking about this demigod camp called Camp Half Blood. 

Grover's Pov

This girl was beautiful. Her blue eyes were is as bright as the sea and her brown hair was hot._ I have a girlfriend_ I thought. After I was done talking she started this conversation about her life. Her mom had left her when she was a baby. Her dad was literally nothing without her, so every night, he'd always come home drunk, or smoking, or with some random slut. On day he raped and abused her. Then she left her house for ever.

When we got to CHB there was a girl (with her eyes closed still breathing) lying next to satyr. I limped out of the bus as fast as I could and grabbed so ambrosia out of my knapsack. Danielle was by my side. Then I heard something. _Monster_ I thought.

When it got closer I could see it more clearly. It was huge and fat with ripped muscles and one eye at the center of its face…

Cyclops. Bad memories.

Flashback

_I was in a dark cave with a wedding dress on. My hand where knitting a bridal train._

"_Is it done yet honey?" a raspy male voice called._

"_Not yet." I replied in my best woman impression._

_I could hear his nostrils flaring"Damn, it's been at least 4 weeks now. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISIH THAT STUPID WEDDING DRESS?"_

_I was scared. When was Percy coming? Suddenly I heard noises. The Cyclops came in the room with a yelling girl in his hands. Her voice was familiar. Clarisse._

"_Put me down you ugly spoiled piece of –"Clarisse screamed._ _Polyphemus got a rope and tied it on her. Then he attached to rope to the ceiling._

"_I will be back girl and by noon I shall eat you."_ _Polyphemus said leaving the room. I ran to Clarisse. She was hanging upside down straining the ropes. Then she saw me. "G-Grover! "She said "What in Hades are you doing in a wedding dress?"_

"_Sssssshhhhh!" I replied" Are you trying to get us killed."_

_She was quiet for a moment then she said "We better contact Chiron to let him know what's going on." Then fished through her pocket and pulled out a drachma. I caught it and threw it into the mist of the cave and said "Oh goddess, accept our offering." The coin disappeared in a shimmer of gold light. _

"_Chiron Miami, Florida."_

_Then the message started. Chiron was in a room with a woman. Naked. She had black hair and wore a tank top and some short shorts. And they were making out. His lips were crushed against her's. Somehow he was standing without his wheelchair. They fell on the bed with Chiron kissing her neck. When they got up he pulled the woman's shirt of and opened his eyes._

_Wow, I thought._

_The girl got on him and began humping him. Clarisse called "CHIRON!" His eyes widened. He got the girl of him and told her he left his condemn in the bathroom. _

_When the woman left I said "Is this a bad timing because you were about to-"_

_He cut me off"Um Grover, WHAT THE HELL!" Then he looked at Clarisse"AND YOU COULD'T YOU SEE I WAS ABOUT TO MASTERBATE A HOT CHICK."_

"_Well-"Clarisse said but the Iris message ended._

_I was pissed, I was about to throw a fit till I see Polyphemus come into the room with a black rusty pot filled with water._

"_Girl die now "he said rubbing some wood to make fire. " And you wife get back to that wedding dress or I will eat you .Because you smell like goats."_

_End of flashback _

_Danielle's Pov_

"Wake up Grover!" I cried shaking him rapidly. He got up rubbing his eyes together. "What happened?" he said getting on his feet.

"Well you looked the other way and collapsed on the grass." I said. "But what about the CYCLOPES!" I looked at him confused "The what?"

Then I turned around and saw a huge beast killing a satyr. "Oh." I said "That Cyclopes." I grabbed the knife but it was too late the satyr exploded into golden dust. I charged with all my might dodging his thrust and stubbing him in thigh.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" It yelled but it didn't die. I took out its spiked club and lunged at me. I rolled away but the club gave me a painful scar on my leg. I winced but didn't cry out. Then the Cyclopes lunged at me again but I was ready. I dodged the attack and pierced my knife in its soft spot. It exploded in golden dust. Suddenly my scar started to burn. I fell to my knees.

"Danielle?" Grover called. The pain was killing me. I cried in pain then I blacked out.

**Like it. Then review. The more reviews the faster I work on it. **

Here are all the chosen demigods. Thanks for all those who submitted.

Here are the main characters:

Zakk Johnson by HockeyGal09

Danielle Brooks by iLily

William Carter Boaz by The Son of Aeolus

Agatha Ruine by Call me cat333

Lacey Black by Vipergirl02

And the minor characters:

Susanna Hansel by Daughter of King Orrin

And Marcus White by me


End file.
